Daedric Artifacts (Skyrim)
Daedric Artifacts Sixteen Daedric artifacts appear in Skyrim. There are sixteen Daedric Princes in Skyrim, who all have their own Daedric Artifacts to grant as boons for completing their questlines and becoming their psuedo Champions. Azura's Star/Black Star Reward for completing The Black Star quest. Upon visiting the Shrine of Azura the player enters dialogue with a priestess of Azura named Aranea. She informs you that she has seen you in her visions and that you are the one to returns Azura's Star, she also informs you of an elf in Winterhold that has the knowledge you need to find the Star. Nelcar a former student of the College of Winterhold is the elf in question, he has taken up residence in the Inn. He informs you of Malyn Varen's studies on the star and where to find it. Once the player has Azura's Star they can either choose to return it to Nelcar or Aranea. Returning the star to Nelcar results in a Soul Gem purified of Malyn's soul and capable of capturing only Black Souls. Returning the star to Aranea gives the player a cleansed Azura's Star which only captures White Souls. And then you die over and over. Dawnbreaker Reward for completing The Break of Dawn quest. Dawnbreaker, a 1-handed sword, can be obtained at "Statue to Meridia". It's a simple quest that requires you to find her beacon, and then to "lead Meridia's light" through the dungeon underneath her Shrine. To do this, you activate pedestals with little glowing balls of light, in sequence throughout the dungeon. The dungeon itself is filled with Draugr and wraiths, and is somewhat complicated to navigate. At the end you have to defeat a powerful Necromancer who apparently defiled her Shrine, Malkoran. Upon defeating him, you retrieve the sword, Dawnbreaker, and receive Meridia's thanks. Ebony Blade Reward for completing The Whispering Door quest. Upon asking the innkeeper of Whiterun about any rumors, the player will be lead to the Jarl of Whiterun in regards to one of his children acting strange. The player then learns that one of the Jarl's sons, Nelkir, has been acting dark and brooding without reason. Questioning Nelkir begins the quest The Whispering Door. Ebony Mail Reward for completing Boethiah's Calling quest. Ebony Mail is a variation of Ebony Armor. The quest requires that you sacrifice one of your followers after which Boethiah will speak to you and her followers. She commands you to kill each other, last man standing will have the honor of doing a task for her. The task is to hunt down and kill her champion, taking the Ebony Mail from him and wearing it thus making you her new champion. Mace of Molag Bal Reward for completing the House of Horrors quest. The Mace of Malog Bal can be found in the city of Markarth. Once walking through the main gate outside of the "Abandoned House", Vigilant Tyranuus will ask you if you have seen anyone entering or leaving, and that he suspects daedric worship is taking place in the house. The player must choose to follow Vigilant Tyranuus into the house to trigger the quest "House of Horrors". Once this is complete the player will be rewarded with the Mace of Molag Bal. Masque of Clavicus Vile Reward for completing A Daedra's Best Friend quest. The Masque of Clavicus Vile is a Heavy armor helm, this is given by Clavicus after returning the Rueful Axe to Clavicus. The quest is started in Falkreath after acquiring the task of luring out a stray dog the Blacksmith was interested in. Upon finding the dog, to your surprise it talks. He then lead's you to Clavicus's Shrine at the back of Haemar's Shame. Clavicus agrees to take back Barbas(the dog) if you collect the Ruefull Axe from Rimerock Burrow and return it to him. After acquiring the axe he offers to let you keep the axe if you kill Barbas with it. If you choose not to kill Barbas, you will receive the Masque of Clavicus Vile instead. Mehrunes' Razor Reward for completing Pieces of the Past quest. Mehrunes' Razor is the dagger from Oblivion that the Mythic Dawn used. It's obtained by completing a simple chain quest. The first part of the quest is visiting a descendant of the assassins of Uriel Septim, Silus, who runs a small museum dedicated to the Mythic Dawn. It has several things from Oblivion; the Commentaries, Mythic Dawn outfit, the sheath to the Razor, and the page from the Mysterium Xarxes. The first part(s) of the quest have you gathering the pieces to Mehrunes' Razor. After that you meet him at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, talk to Mehrunes himself, and kill Silus. Oghma Infinium Reward for completing Discerning the Transmundane quest. Ring of Namira Reward for completing The Taste of Death quest. The Ring of Namira grants the user with 50 extra points of Stamina and feeding on corpses grants a bonus to health and health regeneration. To begin the quest talk to Verulus outside the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. He is at the entrance to the Hall via Understone Keep. Persuade, bribe or intimidate him to receive his key, then enter the Hall and Eola will talk to you telling to meet her Reachcliff Cave. You have to clear the cave of Draugr. Afterwards Eola will have you bring a priest, Verulus from Markarth to the shrine. Once there you will have to kill Verulus and eat his flesh. Namira will then speak to you and grant you her ring. Sanguine Rose Reward for completing A Night to Remember quest. Savior's Hide/Ring of Hircine Reward for completing Ill Met By Moonlight quest (3 possible outcomes, and it's possible to acquire both artifacts by eliminating all the hunters, then skinning the werewolf. Both items count towards the Oblivion Walker achievement). Skeleton Key Obtained during a thieves guild quest (removed during the following thieves guild quest. Also not be considered an artifact in-game and thus does not count towards the Achievement) Skull of Corruption Reward from Waking Nightmare quest. The player can either gain the staff or let Erandur destroy it. Spellbreaker Reward for completing The Only Cure quest. Upon finding the Shrine of Peryite, Northeast of Markarth, speak to Kesh the Clean. He will ask you to bring a silver ingot, a deathbell flower, vampire dust and a flawless ruby. Once you have those items talk to him again to have him make the essence. Breathe in the essence to begin talking to Peryite. He will ask you to travel to Bthardamz and kill an elf named Orchendor. After you slay him return to Peryite and claim Spellbreaker from him. Volendrung Reward for completing The Cursed Tribe quest, the player must return to Largashbur after defeating the giant desecrating Malacath's shrine. Upon returning to Largasbur the player enters dialogue with Atub and Malacath who informs the player to place Shagrol's hammer upon his altar. It is at this time that the giant's hammer is transformed into Volendrung and the player can then loot the weapon. Wabbajack Accessed by finding Derverin in Solitude and accepting his quest The Mind of Madness. The Wabbajack is a staff, given by the daedric prince of madness, Sheogorath. The Mind of Madness quest is started in Solitude when talking to an apparently insane homeless man, named Dervenin, who tells you his master is on vacation in the Pelegiad wing of the castle. When you investigate, you are transported inside the mind of the mad king Pelagius. There, you find Sheogorath who offers you a bargain: escape Pelagius's mind, and he will return. At the completion of the quest, he gives you the Wabbajack, a staff that, when cast, transforms the target into another creature, summons a minor creature to attack the enemy, summons a lightning cloud and, in one case, completely destroyed the enemy, scattering coins all around. Sheogorath will give the Wabbajack to the player once they reach him. Category:Walkthrough Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Quests